Networked multi-function devices (MFD) generally interact with an assemblage of varying rendering devices, client computers, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network. A typical MFD may be configured as a rendering device having combined printing, scanning, faxing, and/or photocopying capabilities.
MFDs are utilized in a wide variety of environments such as, for example, drug stores, libraries, computer labs and so forth. It is desirable to locate and check availability of the distributed MFDs in order to render documents from different locations with cost effective solutions. Presently, an enormous amount of time, money, and effort is being expended by companies to provide product related information after a product purchase has taken place.
For decades, various types of media have been utilized to realize such fundamental business functions. In conventional document rendering systems, a user must have knowledge a priori regarding location, capability, and availability of the MFDs to render a specific job or a document. Once a suitable location has been found, the users will tend to frequent that location regardless of the MFD capability, availability, or convenience. Consequently, due to lack of knowledge with respect to the target MFD, an opportunity is lost to render the jobs at more suitable MFD that are installed closer to the user or co-located with other tasks that the user may perform such as getting coffee or running errands. Additionally, in environments where the MFD is in an open public area such as, for example, a coffee shop or a grocery store, there is a real possibility that the rendering job might be stolen, discarded, or otherwise lost before the user arrives at the MFD location.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for matching distributed users with distributed MFDs. A need also exists for providing rendering job security with respect to distributed MFDs, as described in greater detail herein.